elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone Missing
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Gone Missing is a quest available in . Background People are disappearing from the streets of Bergama, and I've decided to help investigate the matter. Quick walkthrough #Speak to Qadim #Go to the Hall of Judgement #Speak to Magistrate Sulma #Talk to Justice Istah #Eavesdrop in the Hall of Judgement garden and the Forebear and Crown Fellowship Halls for rumors. :#The Vestige must wear each corresponding disguise for each location in order to remain hidden. #Investigate Bailiff Fakimal's house for clues #Talk to Justice Istah #Investigate the Magistrate's house Walkthrough Qadim will tell the Vestige that Bergama's citizens have been disappearing, and suggests for them to speak to Magistrate Sulma in the Hall of Judgement to help. Once asked, she will respond by saying that the rumors of the disappearances have been exaggerated, and that the administration has a handle on the situation. She will then tell the Vestige to speak to Justice Istah if they wish to work. Istah can be found across the entrance to the Hall of Judgement. Once spoken to, he will explain that he had overheard the conversation with Sulma, and will disagree on the situation being under the administration's control. He will then ask the Vestige to assist him. In order to help, the Vestige must spy on the Crowns and the Forebears in order to find out what the situation is. They will be required to wear disguises corresponding to each faction in order to remain undetected. Istah will direct the Vestige specifically to Ra Gada's Respite and A'tor's Oasis in the investigations. After listening to each rumor, the Vestige will need to investigate Bailiff Fakimal's house. Upon entering, he will be found dead. Around the house are multiple clues; these consist of a key, a weapon, and a letter containing orders. Once all of the clues are collected, Istah will need to be spoken to again. However, he has also been put into the stocks by Sulma for obstructing investigation and conspiring against the citizens of Bergama. Istah will tell the Vestige that he has found evidence of Sulma meeting secretly with Fakimal. Once he inquired her of it, he was put into the stocks. After telling him about the clues found, he will say that the only people who have power to give orders to him and Fakimal is the Magistrate, and that the key must belong to Sulma. The Vestige will then be asked to investigate her house, southwest of the Hall of Judgement, for clues. Upon searching the basement, one will find that it is littered with skeletons. A Note from Alasan will reveal that Sulma was dealing with the Withered Hand, who's currency is in corpses. Without this deal, the Withered Hand would take and kill citizens from the town instead. Afterwords, Withered Hand Cultists will appear and attack the Vestige. After they have been defeated, one must return with the evidence and confront Sulma of her actions. The Vestige can then chose to turn her in for her crimes or keep her secret. If she is turned in, Istah can be found released from the stocks after he had convinced the other Bailiffs to free him. He will reward the Vestige with a leveled amount of and a Justice Longbow. Reward *91–377 *Justice Longbow Category:Online: Bergama Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Quests Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Side Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests